Frustración sexual
by arianne namikaze
Summary: ONE-SHOT YAOI NaruSasu - SasuNaru: Morir de pelotas azules Naruto nunca pensó que fuera posible. Toda esta frutracion sexul tenia un único culpable, la persona con el caso del culo inquieto - y que culo pensaba Naruto - más preocupante, el culpable de todas las desventuras en serie de Naruto solo podía ser Uchiha Sasuke, como no.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de NARUTO no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Esta es una historia **Yaoi** , BL, hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! Contiene escenas +16 con dos hombres, lo repito: ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Lenguaje vulgar/palabras malsonantes. Posible narrativa extraña (?) Soy nueva escribiendo lemmon, leanlo bajo vuestro propio juicio. Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

Pase por el Arco del Triunfo el epilogo del manga, ya que :P

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un NaruSasu o SasuNaru como lo prefieran ;3

* * *

 **Frustración sexual**

 _NaruSasu - SasuNaru_

Buenos tiempos se cernían sobre los cielos de la Aldea de Konoha, con el fin de la IV Gran Guerra Shinobi la paz reinaba sobre las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

Pero una cosa es decir que exista paz y otra tranquilidad, en el caso de Konoha no existía tranquilidad, pues uno de sus mayores representantes y muchas veces comparado con el sol de verano, Uzumaki Naruto estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor, algunos pensaban que sería culpa de Kurama, pero el Bijuu rápidamente se proclamó inocente, Kurama se negaba a ser culpado por el mal humor causado por la frustración sexual de su contenedor. _Uhg_ pensaba el zorro.

Naruto estaba al tanto de que media aldea lo rehuía como si del mismísimo demonio - A.K.A Uchiha Madara - se tratara, mientras que la otra mitad se dedicaba a cotillear sobre su mal humor, esa misma era la que difundió el rumor de que su anormal estado de ánimo se debía - como no - a Uchiha Sasuke, pues aunque su relación con el último Uchiha fuera de conocimiento público, pocos eran los que se atrevían a comentar los jugosos chismes de índole sexual que rondaban a la famosa pareja de shinobis, el cotilleo más reciente, Uchiha Sasuke se negaba a tener sexo con Uzumaki Naruto.

El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente había escuchado ese rumor, que equivocados están ciudadanos de Konoha pensaba el rubio, su problema no era el hecho de que Sasuke no quisiera tener sexo con él sino que cada vez que estaban por hacerlo, algo sucedía, Naruto creía que Kami-sama lo castigaba por algo que aún no descubría que era.

Pero la frustración sexual que sentía Naruto era tan grande que ni él se lo creía, su relación con Sasuke comenzó como todo en ellos, de manera rápida, nada romántica y sin lugar a dudas extraña, pues aunque los dos de alguna manera confesaron unos sentimientos largamente negados y enterrados bajo kilos de aparente heterosexualidad por parte del rubio y deseos de venganza por parte del moreno, tardaron mucho en empezar una relación _física_ por decirlo de alguna manera, siguieron siendo los mismos de siempre, la única diferencia era que a veces - Naruto llegó a contar siete desde que inició su relación con el Uchiha, hace como cinco meses. - se tomaban de la mano y los insultos eran de alguna manera más _cariñosos._

El primer acercamiento sexual, por llamarlo de alguna forma sucedió hace cosa de dos meses, por lo tanto su relación fue meramente platónica los primeros tres meses, y en todo ese tiempo Naruto nunca sintió las increíbles ganas de saltar sobre Sasuke como ahora, el rubio piensa que se debe a que en esos primeros meses de relación no tuvo acceso a la boca y el cuerpo del moreno, por lo tanto no podía ansiar algo que nunca probó, no como ahora, que ya besó, mordió, lamió y chupo toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Sasuke, el rubio tenía miedo de lo que pasaría con él cuando tuviera acceso a todo el cuerpo pálido y bien formado del Uchiha.

La primera vez fueron solo besos, pero esos besos desencadenaron una avalancha de deseos hasta ese momento inimaginables para ambos hombres. Naruto era feliz estando con Sasuke, aunque solo estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro en el viejo sofá del piso del rubio viendo una película, que según medio mundo estaba muy buena.

Naruto prestaba atención a la película hasta que sintió que Sasuke se removía al lado suyo, se sorprendió cuando notó como el moreno apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, pero no dijo nada y decidió continuar viendo la cinta apoyando su propia rubia cabeza contra la morena de Sasuke. Todo siguió normalmente, hasta que al acabar la película Naruto decidió girar la cabeza hacia Sasuke para preguntarle algo.

Y como si de una mala película de comedia romántica se tratara, la pregunta murió en la boca del rubio al fijarse en lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Sasuke del suyo propio, más aún, los labios finos y bien delineados del moreno estaban a centímetros de los suyos, prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire. Naruto nunca había notado el perfecto arco de Cupido que tenía el labio superior del moreno hasta ese entonces.

Fue algo totalmente inesperado para el propio rubio, simplemente eliminó los últimos centímetros que los separaban y dio un casto beso en los labios de Sasuke, al no recibir ningún golpe o chidoris decidió profundizar el beso y se sorprendió gratamente cuando el moreno respondió al mismo. Era un simple beso de labios, caliente como el infierno de eso no cabía la menor duda pues los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y cálidos contra los propios. Naruto decidió arriesgarse y morder el labio inferior del moreno, recibiendo un gemido quedo que envió una punzada de deseo a su miembro.

Aprovechándose del gemido involuntario por parte de Sasuke, el rubio deslizó su lengua en la boca del moreno, no perdiendo tiempo, se enredó con la lengua del contrario. El beso continúa hasta que no tuvieron más aire en los pulmones y se separaron solo para mirarse a los ojos y volver a empezar.

Los besos cada vez subían más de tono, ocasionando gemidos por ambas partes, era una lucha constante por el dominio, como lo era todo en su relación, no sería diferente en un beso. Aunque el beso de casto ya no tenía nada, no se podía decir lo mismo de las manos de los dos jóvenes hombres, no sabían que tocar y por lo tanto simplemente se aferraban del cabello del contrario, despeinándolo con el pasar del tiempo.

Luego de un largo rato de besos experimentales, ambos se fueron separando, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, cada uno a su manera, Naruto con la potencia del sol en su máxima plenitud y Sasuke con las sonrisas discretas y como pocas veces, realmente de felicidad.

No se dijeron nada y con un último contacto de labios, Sasuke desapareció del departamento de Naruto.

A esa primera sesión de besos le siguieron muchas otras, y con el pasar del tiempo las manos se volvieron inquietas y el espacio entre ambos cuerpos innecesario. Hasta que en sus últimos encuentros ya sean en el departamento del rubio, la casa de Sasuke, el campo de entrenamiento y una vez en un armario de escobas de la Torre del Hokage la ropa solo fastidiaba y se las quitaban a tirones, pero nunca consiguieron más que un par de caricias por sobre el pantalón, puesto que siempre aparecía alguien fastidiando el momento, ya sea Konohamaru buscándolo por algún recado de la abuela Tsunade, Sakura apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento diciendo:

\- ¡Chicos! Estoy cerca, espero que tengan cubiertas sus partes nobles.

Y el caso más vergonzoso, Iruka-sensei los encontró en el armario de la Torre, Naruto por poco no murió de la vergüenza, sintió como si su padre lo hubiera pillado viendo película porno.

Pero algo bueno salió de todos esos encuentros frustrados, Naruto descubrió lo bien formado que estaba el trasero del último Uchiha, el rubio hasta soñaba con besarlo y morderlo hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes en la clara piel de su pareja.

Naruto se forzó a parar de fantasear con el fantástico culo del Teme, pues no era decente tener una erección el plena plaza comercial de Konoha. Decidió pensar en la comida de la abuela Shima para que se le bajara el calor corporal, y funciono, en menos de un minuto su semi-erección pasó a mejor vida.

Continuó su camino hacia la casa de Sasuke, pues hoy al fin - ¡al fin! - volvía el moreno de su misión, misión que duró dos largas semanas donde el rubio no tenía mucho que hacer además de entrenar, darse duchas de agua fría y en los casos más extremos dejar que su mano derecha lo ayudara con su problema de pelotas azules.

Para el ansiado regreso de su pareja, Naruto tenía planeado un cena romántica digna de una de las novelas Icha-Icha de Ero-sennin, con la comida del restaurante favorito - o el menos odiado, teniendo en cuenta que de quien hablamos es de Uchiha-ninguna-comida-es-mejor-que-la-mía-Sasuke - del Teme, además de sus adorados tomates, razón por la cual estaba en el mercado de Konoha.

El rubio se había esmerado en la cena pues esperaba que esa noche uno de los dos perdiera la virginidad anal, oral o la que sea, llegados a este punto, Naruto aceptaba hasta una simple paja de las manos blanca y bien cuidadas - pues los Uchihas siempre son impecables - de su Teme, pero el héroe rubio siempre se caracterizó por su increíble persistencia y positividad, por lo que esperaba que los dos perdieran esa noche todas las virginidades habidas y por haber, de sueños vive el hombre se dijo Naruto mientras entraba a la casa de Sasuke.

 _NaruSasu - SasuNaru_

Uchiha Sasuke siempre supo que su vida nunca podría ser catalogada como normal, a decir verdad, su vida estaba tan lejos de la palabra normal que seguramente si lo buscan en algún diccionario él aparece como referencia de vida traumática y acomplejada. Pero claro, Sasuke era excelente negando cosas, desde el amor que sintió por su hermano mayor, al cariño que tiene por Sakura y Kakashi hasta el enamoramiento - más que negado - que sentía por Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke se negó a muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y las sustituyó por metas que cumplir, pero cuando alcanzó la mayoría de ellas y se encontró en una etapa de su vida que podría considerarse satisfactoria, todos esos anhelos y deseos reprimidos volvían con la fuerza de un huracán, y el más fuerte de todos, como no, era Uzumaki Naruto.

Si alguien alguna vez llegara a tener el suficiente valor de preguntarle al moreno el cómo llegó a su situación actual - pareja del Dobe más grande de la historia y muerto de frustración sexual -, Sasuke no sabría qué responder, su relación con Naruto se dio como todo en ellos, de manera espontánea y rápida, casi sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, en un momento estaban peleando por algo y en el otro declarándose mutuamente - ese instante paso al Hall de la Fama de Uchiha Sasuke de momentos vergonzosos - por lo tanto, Sasuke solo espero para que con el tiempo su relación avanzara como todo en ellos.

Eso no pasó, claro que no, cuando Uchiha Sasuke necesitaba que algo sucediera con normalidad, el mundo se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria. Naruto no parecía interesado en intentar nada más que tomarlo de la mano, sentarse muy juntos en el sofá de sus casas, ponerle la mano sobre la rodilla o apartarle el flequillo de su frente, el rubio parecía feliz con lo poco que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a darle, y aunque Sasuke lo niegue, eso lo dejó muy conmovido, ya que fue la prueba del amor más que incondicional que sentía Naruto por él.

Por ello, Sasuke decidió que si Naruto podía vivir con una relación claramente platónica por el momento, él también podía. Él esperaría hasta que Naruto decidiera dar el siguiente paso, porque aunque el moreno lo encubriera, era un cobarde con todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos.

Lo que el último descendiente del Clan Uchiha no esperaba era que todas aquellas necesidades reprimidas de su adolescencia y joven adultez decidieran ponerse de manifiesto al mismo tiempo, ocasionando sueños húmedos como si volviera a tener 15 años, y como lo hacía en aquel tiempo, se levantaba frustrado pues nunca acababa en sus sueños y se daba una larga ducha con agua helada, pues masturbarse era - según él - indigno de un Uchiha.

Otro de los motivos por el cual él no se decidía a dar el primer paso en lugar del Dobe era debido a su total inexperiencia en el territorio sexual, sí era un saludable hombre de 21 años que continuaba siendo boca virgen y que nunca se había masturbado, por lo tanto, no hace falta mencionar el resto del terreno sexual inexplorado por el joven Uchiha, mientras que Naruto le confesó una vez - después de iniciar su relación, a causa de un estúpido juego de yo nunca que impulsó Sai y el resto de sus amigos apoyaron - que ya se había acostado con un par de chicas - exactamente dos - y como era de esperarse, las dos tenían el cabello y los ojos oscuros y un carácter de los mil demonios.

Por lo tanto, no, Sasuke no se veía capaz de iniciar el contacto sexual con Naruto, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera mandar indirectas al Dobe para ver si él los captaba, y vaya que los captó el rubio - era increíble que para algunas cosas fuera un total despistado y para otras muy espabilado - aquella noche no espero que terminara tan agitado y caliente después de un sesión de besos en el destartalado sofá del rubio, y por ello, por primera vez en su vida fue a su casa a meterse bajo un chorro de agua caliente a masturbarse con furia para calmar su sobreexcitado cuerpo.

A ese primer encuentro siguieron muchos más, en cada uno de ellos Sasuke fue perdiendo las inhibiciones, mostrándose más activo y participativo en sus encuentros cuasi sexuales, ya que ninguno terminó de manera satisfactoria pues siempre eran interrumpidos por algún desgraciado que se sumaba a su - realmente larga - lista de venganza.

Konohamaru estaba en el segundo lugar de dicha lista, pues los interrumpió en el encuentro más cercano al sexo que tuvieron, Maldito niñato pensaba siempre Sasuke al recordarlo.

Estaban en el departamento de Naruto, sobre aquel horrible y viejo sofá, comiéndose a besos, el moreno estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Naruto, con sus manos inquietas vagando sobre el torso ya desnudo del rubio, - pues aunque le calentara ver al Dobe con aquella camiseta de rejillas, lo ponía aún más verlo sin nada sobre su bronceado torso - mientras que este lo agarraba de su trasero para acercarlo más a su propio miembro y frotarlos por sobre las capas de ropa, los gemidos necesitados se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Las cosas realmente parecían que esa vez iban a suceder, Naruto ya estaba con la bragueta de su chándal abierto y sus bóxers bajados para poder sacar su falo de la prisión de tela que era su ropa, mostrando un rastro de vello rubio que llevaba a su más que erecto miembro - Sasuke nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto chupar el pene de otro hombre como en ese momento -, mientras que el moreno estaba aun con su bóxer cubriendo su pene, pero las manos encallecidas del rubio estaban ya debajo de la tela amasando su culo para poder frotar sus miembros erectos juntos de nuevo, ambos acallaban sus gemidos de placer con besos húmedos llenos de mordidas, pero fueron repentinamente interrumpidos cuando se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta del departamento y una voz aún de aniñada decir:

\- Naruto-nii-chan, Tsunade-sama lo manda llamar a la Torre del Hokage. - era Konohamaru.

Eso congeló a ambos hombres, que se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Naruto-nii-chan! - se volvió a escuchar.

Naruto suspiró, miró a su Teme a los ojos y apenas moviendo los labios artículo un _Lo siento Sasuke_ , antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba bastante cabreado, pero decidió no decir nada, se levantó del regazo del rubio, arreglo su ropa y salió por una de las ventanas sin dirigir una última palabra al dobe de Naruto.

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, al día siguiente la Quinta lo había llamado para una misión y apenas le dio tiempo de hablar con Naruto antes de marchar junto con Ino y Shikamaru.

Pero de todos esos encuentros frustrados, Sasuke saco cosas interesantes, como que Naruto era muy sensible en la zona del cuello, su piel bronceada se erizaba completamente cuando besaba esa zona, que tenía un fino vello rubio en el torso - casi imperceptible -, que le gustaba darle besos con pequeños mordiscos, pero nunca al punto de herirlo, que la barba de dos días de Naruto irritaba su piel, que el rubio parecía tener una obsesión con su trasero, agarrándolo a cada oportunidad, y así muchas cosas más.

Si Sasuke no fuera un Uchiha se habría permitido suspirar, solo quería llegar de una vez a la aldea para ver a Naruto y así sacarse esas ganas que traía desde hace tiempo.

 _NaruSasu - SasuNaru_

En la residencia del último descendiente de los Uchiha se escuchaba el ruido producido por los platos al ser puestos sobre la mesa así como se observaban las distintas luces de la casa encendidas. Sasuke sonrío, nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto la idea de alguien esperándolo en su casa. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

\- Tadaima. - mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

\- Okaeri. - respondió la voz del rubio. - Estoy en la cocina Teme.

\- ¿Quién te dio el permiso de entrar a mi casa Dobe? - preguntó al llegar a la cocina de su casa.

\- Tú. - replicó el rubio acercándose para darle un beso de bienvenida a Sasuke. - Desde que me diste una copia de tus llaves Teme. - completo al separarse de los labios de su pareja.

\- Hump. - murmuró Sasuke. - Nunca te di una copia de mis llaves, tú me las robaste y te sacaste una copia para ti. - le contradijo el moreno.

\- Pero tú nunca cambiaste tus cerraduras Teme. - rió el rubio. - He comprado la cena de hoy. - casi chilló el rubio. - Ve a ducharte mientras la recaliento.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que llegaba hoy Dobe? - pregunto Sasuke y vio que el rubio tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y parecer culpable. - Atosigaste a Iruka-sensei hasta que te dijo cuando volvía ¿no?

\- ¡Ve a ducharte Teme! - grito Naruto dándose la vuelta para calentar la comida.

\- Hump. - rió Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que subía las escaleras para ir a ducharse.

Todo transcurrió de forma normal durante la cena, Sasuke reclamaba de la comida, mientras Naruto dramatizaba diciendo que no se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que hizo en preparar - recalentar - la cena, todo ello lleno de risas cómplices y miradas de diversión.

Puede que su relación aún no llega a la etapa del sexo, pero ambos sabían que se comprendían completamente. Si esa noche terminaran por matar o no su frustración sexual pasó a ser algo secundario, lo primero y realmente importante era el vínculo que los unía, ese sentimiento que los hacía hacer cosas realmente estúpidas uno por el otro, por ese motivo, Uchiha Sasuke por primera vez en su vida decidió ser el primero en dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

\- ¿Dobe, te quedas a dormir conmigo esta noche? - preguntó con su voz monótona de siempre mientras guardaba los platos que Naruto le iba pasando.

\- Sí. - respondió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente al ver el ligero tono rosa en las mejillas de su pareja. El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente estaba decidido, esa sería _la_ noche.

 _NaruSasu - SasuNaru_

Nunca antes ninguno de los dos se había quedado a dormir en la casa del otro sabiendo que irían a compartir cama, cuando dormían en el departamento del rubio Sasuke siempre dormía en un futon, en cambio cuando, sucedía lo contrario Naruto pasaba la noche en una de las tantas habitaciones de invitados que tenía la casa de Sasuke - esa costumbre continuó hasta después de iniciar su relación afectiva - por esa razón, los dos jóvenes estaban algo nerviosos mientras se tumbaban uno al lado del otro en la cama matrimonial del moreno.

\- Sasuke, tu cama es enorme. - comentó Naruto poniéndose de lado para poder contemplar el rostro de Sasuke iluminado por la poca luz que se colaba por entre las rendijas de las cortinas.

\- Es tu cama de una plaza la pequeña dobe. - refuto Sasuke adoptando la misma posición que el rubio.

\- ¡Teme! - lo insultó Naruto antes de acercarse al moreno y darle el primer - de los muchos - besos que se darían esa noche.

Continuaron besándose como dos hombres sedientos que al fin encontraban un oasis de agua cristalina, el pijama que se habían puesto terminó volando a alguna parte de la habitación y las sabanas de verano que los cubrían, para ese entonces, ya estaban regadas al pie de la cama.

Para ambos el fin del mundo podría llegar en ese preciso instante y ninguno de los dos le hubieran dado la menor importancia, estaban más ocupados acariciando el cuerpo del contrario, descubriendo nuevas zonas erógenas, gimiendo de placer y necesidad mientras se restregaba uno contra el otro en busca de aquel placer tantas veces negado con anterioridad.

\- Si que quieres hacerlo. - medio gimió Sasuke sintiendo como Naruto agarraba sus miembros erectos, con sus manos llenas de callos, para frotarlos junto con mayor facilidad.

\- Contigo no me importaría hasta practicar el sexo BDSM que se que te gusta Teme. - le responde al oído mientras tomaba las manos de Sasuke para que continuara con la masturbación durante el tiempo en que él cogía el bote de lubricante, que había traído a la casa del moreno, para empezar a preparar el cuerpo de su pareja para la penetración. - siempre y cuando me dejes dar unos buenos azotes a ese trasero tuyo.

Sasuke se estremeció con la imagen, nunca se imaginó que le gustara tanto la idea de Naruto azotando su trasero con sus manos bronceadas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la idea Teme? – dijo provocativamente mientras bajaba por el cuerpo del moreno dejando marcas de besos por toda la piel pálida de Sasuke, hasta llegar a su erección y darle una lamida mientras insertaba el primer dedo lleno de lubricante en la apretada apertura de su pareja.

\- Tks - murmura Sasuke, pues no sabía qué responder y la repentina incomodidad en su parte baja no lo ayudaba a pensar coherentemente.

\- Relájate Teme. - le dice Naruto mirando a sus ojos antes de introducir el falo del moreno en su boca y empezara a chupar, para que se olvidara del dedo que se abría paso en su interior.

Sasuke gemía y se agarraba de los cabellos rubios de Naruto, este continuaba succionando con más fuerza mientras introducía un segundo dedo en el culo del moreno. Todo llegó a su final con un último gemido de Sasuke y el ruido de succión provocado por las atenciones de Naruto.

\- Sasuke. - gruñe Naruto, el moreno se obliga a abrir los ojos y ve como el rubio se limpiaba la parte de su semen que no consiguió tragar con el dorso de su mano libre. - Generalmente se avisa antes de correrte en la boca de otra persona Teme. Aunque no me importa. - continúa sonriendo zorrunamente. - Ahora sé cómo te sentirás alrededor de mi polla mientras te corres teme. - dice mientras mueve sus dos dedos dentro de Sasuke.

\- Usuratonkachi. - lo medio insulta y gime el moreno. - ¿Por qué crees que serás tú el único que estará arriba?

\- Nunca dije eso. - repone el rubio acercándose a la boca de Sasuke para darle un beso con sabor a su propia semilla. - No me importaría que me follaras Teme. - dice al separarse de los labios del moreno. - Pero ahora mismo el Naruto del sur está algo desesperado por un poco de atención, y no le importaría para nada enterrarse dentro de ti. - casi gruñe al final a causa de su excitación

\- ¿Sabes Dobe? - pregunta con aquel tono que consigue enviar escalofríos de placer por todo su bronceado cuerpo mientras invierte sus posiciones y se sitúa entre las piernas del rubio. - Podemos dejar eso de quien folla a quien para otro momento. - dice mientras da pequeñas lamidas por todo el glande del falo del rubio, sonriendo al escuchar sus gemidos. - ¿Quieres que te la chupe Naruto? - cuestiona mirando a los ojos azules de su pareja mientras succionaba provocativamente la cabeza de su pene.

\- ¡Joder sí! - casi grita el rubio cuando siente como la boca de Sasuke vuelve a bajar y meter más de su miembro dentro de aquella dulce cavidad. - Teme, no sabes cómo me pone cuando hablas sucio. - murmura mientras no aparta la mirada del subir y bajar de la cabeza del moreno sobre su erección.

Todo termina de un manera muy abrupta, con un intento de aviso por parte de Naruto y una succión aún más potente por parte de Sasuke, lo siguiente que registra el rubio después de aquel brutal orgasmo son los suaves besos del moreno sobre su cuello, acción que manda aun más espasmos de placer a su sensible miembro.

\- ¿Ahora decidimos quién va arriba Teme? - pregunta Naruto cogiendo a Sasuke de su trasero para empezaba a masajearlo. - Pero te aviso Sasuke, arriba o abajo, este culo - dice pellizcando una de las blancas y bien torneadas nalgas del moreno. - será mordido y besado por mí, Uzumaki Naruto, esta misma noche. - dice tumbando a Sasuke boca abajo y mordiendo una de sus nalgas. - Si tienes un lunar aquí. - dice lamiendo la ubicación de dicha marca de nacimiento.

\- Naruto. - dice Sasuke tensando su cuerpo.

\- Relájate Sasuke. - repone dándole una mordida en el mismo lugar del lunar. - La noche será larga.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, estoy bastante nerviosa, es la primera - PRIMERA - vez que escribo un lemmon, esta idea estaba en mi cabeza y no me la podía sacar así que decidí arriesgarme y escribirla \\(-3-)/

Decidí no usar la coletilla de Naruto porque no sonaba bien con lo que escribia, puede que alguien se enfade por eso...

Una vez más muchas gracias por leer..!

Déjenme un review ;3


End file.
